nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Enrico Pollini
welcome on my "Talkpage". Please leave message(s) when you have a problem. A warm welcome and happy editing. 11:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome indeed dear Enrico. Questions of any matter; ask me or some of our great Lovian friends! Feel free and enjoy your stay in Kinley. 14:57, 30 April 2008 (UTC) New Town It's nice what you did to New Town, but you kind of "overhoopgegooid" our plans... New Town was meant to be the new administrative region (like Downtown) ... I'm a bit stuck now, but I'll try to find a solution. For the future: ask something like that, especially in my city. 06:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Non ti dimentichi tua famiglia! Giacomo Pollini 19:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Aiuto! Voglio un ristorante. Puoi aiutare? Marco Pollini 08:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nnapolitana :D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D::D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D::D:D:DD Marco Pollini 09:03, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Och what are we going to d to our blakk sjaap? Giacomo Pollini 09:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC)А Ciao :) Filippa Pollini 14:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Why is everybody named Pollini? I thought my family would stay in Italy? Enrico Pollini 15:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Strange, isn't it. I'll talk you later about this. 15:56, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, but the edits of the last Pollini where made on exact the same moment that I was in the 'mediatheek' Enrico Pollini 15:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Who is the last Pollini? 16:00, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::PS; look at the message beneath too. :::::Fillipa (see above). Just came in this afternoon. Enrico Pollini 16:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh yes, and he's already blocked for vandalism... By the way; do you suspect something/someone by saying "were made on exact the same moment that I was in the 'mediatheek'"? 16:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, I was the only one there Enrico Pollini 16:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Haha, Yuri was too lazy to come down there And the sun was soooo warm :-) Has he already told you (that much...) about the Wallon tennis girls? He has almost forgotten the whole Sigma thing for these tennis ladies... 16:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Perhaps Yuri read this message already (got him?) - other question: no problems with the name 'Capital Hall' Enrico Pollini 16:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :No, why? I didn't see any problems at all in fact (only the name of the casino owner ). What was all the fuss about? 16:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm the casino holder! Nothing can change the Pollini-power!! (double '!' got it??) In America there exist already such a building with a very slight similar name. Enrico Pollini 16:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::First of all: Yuri just don't get your apathy towards the WTG. Second: Yuri isn't forgotten a single thing. For if you shouldn't know: some minutes just after you left the bench, someone interesting entered my sight. She started to go naked and you can pretty much guess that she drew my attention. This is no matter of forgetting( I still prefer her for ten WTG's), it is just a matter of chances. 16:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's great I see you're an opportunist after all 16:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::It doesn't feel good to betray my personal religion, though. 16:55, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Message IV - EP, Your latest edit was good (the Capital thing). About the Pollini matter, I will talk about this tomorrow. And, you had already bought two houses, which only citizen can do. I sold your second residence in New Town, but I now saw you have become a citizen. I will place your house back, but officially I still need some informations: * your gender/sex: male - female * you name(s): ** first name? ** last name? ** possibly middle name(s)? 15:05, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :* gender: male (like is said on the user page) :* names: Enrico Pollini (full name) ::Enrico Pollini 16:00, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, from now on your an official citizen. Questions, just ask me. 16:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:17, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hi there Hi Mr Pollini, Last weekend we had a diner with the entire royal family, and I told my family members about your enthusiasm and Italian roots. My cousin Princess Elisabeth is a great Italy fan and she would be delighted to meet you in person. She asked to arrange a date to talk a bit about Italy and your roots in that country. What do you think? Is Saturday May 17 good for you? She'd like to invite you in the Italian restaurant L'Istrice d'Oro in Little Frisco. Let me know if that's okay with you, and I'll deal with here being there Yours, 16:24, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Of course my dear friend Dimi (I know what Lovians will think, Dimi is a girls name) Enrico Pollini 16:25, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, you funny ass So, that day is settled? I hope you will get along well, you never know. 16:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe I could say some good things about you (you never know)Enrico Pollini 16:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::: About the Italian classes, I went to the adult education building in Zele, and I asked some info. They said they don't have dates yet, but June 14, the dates would be available and we could subscribe if we wanted to. 16:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, I didnt know you were so intrested, BTW my posters are ready, but J's PC makes funny noises(or could that be J ) when I try to load 'em up Enrico Pollini 16:33, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Are you sure they are good enough for publication? No censure is required? :p Don't forget what Yuri told you about behaving huh (Yuri please remind him of this!) 16:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::The Pm thinks that censure and liberal thoughts don't fit. (anyone can make himself popular/rediculous if he wants to) Enrico Pollini 16:39, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Are you doing the last? 16:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I will make myself popular, you can do the rediculous thing (J : no opinion) Enrico Pollini 16:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC) : I will no longer react on you today. "Never discuss with an idiot, people might not know the difference." If I'm not mistaken this quote certainly is one of Yuri's favorites (but he makes the mistake himself too much too, including with Enrico and Ken) 16:45, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::YURI CAN READ THIS __ INGES IS GONE __ ... Enrico Pollini 16:46, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::I know :) 16:49, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I know the quote, but it isn't one of the ones I like the most. Idiots can be converted. 16:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::True, but what about Enrico? Soit, please keep him a bit under control? He is impulsive, and especially when you let him do so. 16:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I am not his officer or something like that; I can't command him to stop. Technically, I wasn't even online. 16:59, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :For enrico you need for sure a dozen of priests and an exquisitor (you don't convert him, you rebabtise) 17:00, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Campaigning Y're a bit late campaigning , I already voted for you, or do you want to make sure I do not change my mind ? ¿Lars Washington? 13:02, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes I Know but campainging doesn't hurt, and maybe you know some other people that could vote for me Enrico Pollini 13:04, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Only Lovian citizens can vote for you. ¿Lars Washington? 13:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::I know Enrico Pollini 13:08, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry for bothering then ::::No problem, you are relatively new here, so people should learn to know you better ! ¿Lars Washington? 13:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeaah that is what I'm trying Enrico Pollini 13:11, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Weapon? Ciao Enrico, Ho visto che c'é sulla tua userpage: "the weapon of the Pollini family". É piú bene se scrivai: "The Pollini Coat of Arms" o "The Coat of Arms of the Pollini family". Un "weapon" é troppo offensivo. Scusa che il mio Italiano é terribile, é la mia terza lingua :S Charles Walkertalk| 19:16, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :(Enrico translated it too literally from Dutch (compare to German "Waffen"?) 19:28, 21 May 2008 (UTC)) :: Not quite. German for coat of arms is "Wappen". Charles Walkertalk| 19:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh sorry :) DE: Wappen, NL: wapen, EN: Coat of Arms :p 19:32, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Inauguration Mr Pollini, You have been elected in the Mid-term Elections, 2008. Congratulations! Our Prime Minister inaugurated you on this page. That means you are a Member of the Congress from now on! That is great news, and that brings some information along: * You can propose law articles and other proposals in the First Chamber, where you and your colleagues can discuss the proposal. * You can replace the proposals to the Second Chamber once you think they will be accepted. There, you and your colleagues will vote on this proposal. Yuri Medvedev and I also decided who would become Federal Secretary. We offer you the Department of Tourism and Leisure. We hope you will be a good Secretary and work on the Lovian situation concerning that issue. If you have serious personal issues that don't allow you to do this any longer, or if you feel incapable of doing so, please resign at the Prime Minister's office. Good luck! Yours, 19:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) The Saturday Report Hi Mr Pollini, Two weeks ago - I think - you went to an Italian restaurant with my cousin, Princess Elisabeth. She told me all about it and said you were a very gentle man. She wore blue - as you know - and you wore black, which was a great combination according to the local press photographer. She told me you would meet her several times in the near future, so I wish you two good luck. HRH 13:46, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :We and especially I would like to work with British Isle (You know the wednesday afternoon thing) What do you think HRH? Enrico Pollini 14:34, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::So (red. sorry for the people who weren't there, Enrico is talking about using an island to creat a new tourist destination) you would like to use the entire British Island? That's fine with me, as long as you keep your activities "clean" of course. 14:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Running for Governor Lars Washington, is running for Governor of Seven. As a valued citizen of Kinley, you can vote. Your support on would highly appreciated. Please vote on Elections. ¿Lars Washington? 15:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) LSCA We are working on our first Lovian soccer league. Would FC Olympics like to join? Then please join the LSCA, the Lovian sports union. George Matthews 14:20, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Congress Alert Dear Mr Pollini, As Member of the Congress, we would like you to vote for the following proposal you haven't voted for yet; # Vreêland recognition # Smoking ban proposal # Amendment to the Hamlet Act # LANDFA Act proposal Thank you! 11:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately he isn't much around :( --OWTB 05:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::I am sorry for not being that much arround. I will try to take my job as MOTC more serious in the future. I am just always busy: going on vacation, doing extra school work because of some sad results, going out with friends, sleeping untill 12 o'clock, ... : Just always busy. I will vote at once and I hope you still want me as a MOTC. Regards from Croatia (?) Enrico Pollini 18:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC). MOTC Dear Member of the Congress, Lately there has been quite some political activity. A lot of proposals can be already voted for in the Second Chamber or are in the making in the First one. Here is a list of things you should take a look at: * The renewed LANDFA Act * The Fourth Amendemend * The recognition of South Ossetia and Abkhazia * The recognition of the Lovian Dollar * The First State Report I hope to see your votes/comments soon, the Prime Minister 07:49, 31 August 2008 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote You don't have to vote, Dude? ^^ Cristian Latin 19:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to quote The Big Lewowski: :Donny: Phone's ringing, Dude. :The Dude: Thank you, Donny. : 07:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 2''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''2 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:03, February 17, 2017 (UTC)